


禁止受傷條例

by yuin0501



Category: tbz
Genre: F/F, Tbz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuin0501/pseuds/yuin0501
Summary: *同居設定*我好難啊
Relationships: 金善旴 X New





	禁止受傷條例

自從金善旴受傷裝疼那天開始，崔燦熙就了解到這弟弟還會搞狼來了這招，於是後來的後來不論他喊疼喊的多嚴重，甚至是疼到在地上打滾都不給予一丁點理會。  
好像交往的對象不是他一樣。

「哎呦真的好疼……哥……扶我一下……」金善旴哀嚎

這天他扶著腰倒在床上，動也不動，好看的眉宇因為這不知是真是假的疼痛皺在一塊兒，給鼻樑上皺出了個川字。

崔澯熙不知今回這娃又玩哪招，背對著他做自己的事。  
但聽金善旴喊的真的很痛苦的樣子，不放心的眼角餘光還瞥見眼淚，想去關心又在不知是不是又是個把戲間的想法來回徘徊。

最後煩了，崔澯熙不管他是不是真的疼，還是從椅子上下來走到床角邊。

「呀，疼暈了？」  
「不是要我扶你？」崔澯熙伸手，卻沒被回握。

這下急了，通常善旴在自己一句話後就會給回應的，這次怎麼也沒回，看來真的是疼著了暈過去。

他第一時間想到的是先聯絡經紀人，回報善旴的狀況感覺不是很好。  
急急忙忙搜索全身卻沒搜到那隻手機，他都要急出氣來了。

在要奪門而出之前，眼前畫面瞬移，身體被扯回床上，那個正昏著的人懷裡。

「嘿嘿！騙到你了吧！」金善旴撫著對象的背  
「……你自己看著辦吧。」

崔澯熙手掌啪的一聲打在對方胸膛上，支起身子拽走手機便走出門，後者這次真的疼了，哀了一聲。

「哥……澯熙哥你要去哪！」  
金善旴急忙抓了一把的鑰匙塞進褲子口袋，現在重要的不是回家是哪把鑰匙了，老婆都要跑了誰還管沒老婆的家呢。  
好在崔澯熙並沒有走多遠，找沒多久就追到了，對方也預測到會有如此情況，回頭瞥到他的臉便全速跑了起來。

「你別跟著我！」  
「怎麼就不跟著你了！哥我錯了你回來吧！！」

兩人如此跑了幾圈的社區，最後終於體力耗竭，撐著膝蓋喘著。  
崔澯熙當然知道自己跑不贏金善旴，但就是氣不過，這人每次都把自己的關心當玩笑似的。

家還是要回，氣也還是要氣。  
崔澯熙最後是被金善旴給請回家了。  
這次他不罵了，他打冷戰。

連晚安吻都給用沒了，金善旴實實在在的感受到這次自家對象是真的生氣了，然而這人一氣再怎麼哄也哄不好，寵也不是哄也不是，  
金善旴懊惱的很，也只能放著他對象和自己背對著睡。

隔日一早，金善旴起床發覺昨天還氣著的對象坐在椅子上翹著腳看著他，似乎在等他起床。  
……難道就這樣盯著我盯到起床？  
他背脊發冷，天知道崔澯熙這次生氣會怎麼罵他。

而對方見他醒了也終於開口

「我還是很生氣。」在金善旴將開口解釋前捂住他的口，好讓對方住口，自己也得以繼續說下去  
「你每次都這樣玩讓我覺得自己的好意都是空氣」  
「這次是最後一次了，好嗎?」  
崔澯熙把手放下，他其實想要的只是一個好字。

「對不起...」

聽見的不是好而是道歉反而讓崔澯熙心裡一把火又燒起來，他翻了個白眼準備開始罵人，沒想到這次對方抱歉的低著頭把手放在自己膝蓋上說道

「哥可以開條件，什麼都好! 要是我再虛喊疼你可以懲罰我。」  
「什麼都好?」  
「對!罰錢也可以幫你跑腿也可以」

罰錢你哪會記住?當然要來個狠的。

「你要是虛喊疼那晚就不能蹭我的被子也不能抱著我睡。」  
「好...」

說要談條件的是自己，不能食言。  
只見金善旴摸著左邊胸口，  
「好疼...」  
「你虛喊了!!」  
「我沒有!!我這叫心疼!!!」金善旴從床上跳起來繼續說  
「昨晚沒抱到，現在讓我補一下!」  
床邊的金善旴逐漸放大，崔澯熙心底道不妙，  
房間就這麼小，他跳過來是會撞到的。

「欸，你走!!」  
來不及了。  
碰一聲兩人隨椅子上的滾輪一起滑往牆壁的方向撞去。

「嘶...金善旴你夠了，給我放手!」  
「我就不放!崔澯熙我愛你!!」  
「我知道了所以快放開!」

金善旴就像橡皮糖一樣，怎也拔不開。  
硬扯也沒辦法，只好讓他再抱一下了。  
崔澯熙空出一點空間給自己抬腳，他從剛剛撞到牆壁開始腳踝就有些刺刺的，才發現是給撞出了個小擦傷。

真拿他沒辦法，反正也沒多大的傷，算了。  
只要他別再喊疼騙他注意就好。


End file.
